


Defying Physics

by paradigm_twist



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Freeform, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reasons behind HanChul and YeWook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Physics

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _006\. Burn, Heechul/Yesung_ for the [100 SJ Fic Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/miracle______/12840933.html).

There was a reason why HanChul and YeWook exist.

Where Heechul was unpredictable, Hangeng provided the stability that planted Heechul's feet firmly on the ground. Shackled them even.

Where Yesung was being extraordinary ( _Not weird_. He stressed. _Just acting out of society's standard of normal and ordinary_.), Ryeowook balanced him out with his patience. Always taking care to make sure that he could smooth out the tension caused by his behaviour.

Heechul was loud, Hangeng was the soft-spoken one.

Yesung was deep and husky, Ryeowook was light and smooth.

Heechul was effeminate. Hangeng the alpha male.

Yesung, the silent ninja. Ryeowook, the outgoing ball of sunshine.

The list of contrasts could go on forever, but nothing would ever tear them apart.

Because opposite attracts. It was even written in the laws of physics.

But everyone knew the **real** truth behind the existence of the HanChul and Yewook couple.

Heechul and Yesung knew if they had gotten together and gone public, it would create mass hysteria.

They were both eccentric in their own way.

They were both aggressive and protective over the things they loved.

They were both given physical features that were the results of all the good genes in the family blend into one.

And together, they would burn with so much intensity that it would blind anyone who even _**glanced**_ at their general direction.

Heechul and Yesung exchanged smirks. The law of physics may say that opposites attract. But nothing beats the power of the of joining two identical beings.

The results would be too devastating.

That was why HanChul and YeWook existed. As a dark blanket to cover the brilliance of two shining stars, bursting into flames of glory, as they burnt steadily behind the cameras, the stage and the crowd.

The world would never be able to handle the truth.


End file.
